The present invention generally relates to a chip type electronic part such as a chip type piezoelectric resonator or the like, and more particularly, to means for altering the configuration of a so-called circular chip part into a rectangular chip part.
In FIG. 5, there is shown a side sectional view showing one example of a conventional chip type electronic part, which is a so-called circular chip type piezoelectric resonator having a chip main body B of a cylindrical shape, and cap terminals Ta and Tb respectively applied onto opposite ends of said main body B.
More specifically, the known circular chip type piezoelectric resonator in FIG. 5 includes a cylindrical case Ba made, for example, of alumina ceramic material and open at its opposite ends to constitute the chip main body B, a piezoelectric resonator element E of a strip shape accommodated within the case Ba as an electronic part element, the metallic cap terminals Ta and Tb respectively applied onto opposite ends of the case Ba, and electrically conductive bonding material Ma and Mb applied between the cap terminals Ta and Tb and corresponding end portions of the piezoelectric resonator element E for electrical conduction therebetween and also for holding said element E slantwise as shown. This piezoelectric resonator element E is, for example, a two-terminal energy trapped type utilizing the thickness shear vibration mode. One example of such chip type piezoelectric resonator is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application (Tokkaisho) No. 59-89021.
With respect to the circular chip part as described above, there has been a demand in some cases that for actually mounting such chip part onto a printed circuit board, etc. by a mounting machine, only the external shape of the chip part be changed into a rectangular configuration, with the other specifications thereof left as they are, thereby making it possible to use, for example, a vacuum chuck for a rectangular shape chip part in the mounting machine for mounting the part. In such a case, it is extremely uneconomical to further prepare chip parts having a rectangular external shape in addition to those having the circular external shape.